pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Selket Shadowdancer/Archive 2
::::::::But I sure as hell can be cooler.-- The Gates Assassin 14:03, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ninja proxy! You cant be coller than this. ;) --92.40.166.231 ::::::Not hax. I'm just a ninja. This one I did back in 100 AD-- The Assassin 14:29, 1 December 100 (EDT) :::::Hax!!! Selket Shadowdancer 16:30, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::-- The Assassin 14:29, 12 May 1492 (EDT)<--- I did this in 1492, what are you talking about? ::Not quite. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 08:53, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :-- The Assassin 14:29, 12 May 1492 (EDT)<--- Teh Ninja 4 evar NINJA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:31, 19 May 2008 (EDT) I proudly proclaim my self as the first ever person to edit this talk page: FURST-- The Assassin 14:23, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Rise Sir The Gates Assassin you have truly earned the right of your title for conquering this mountain of epic proportions! :D Selket Shadowdancer 14:25, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol! No title for you! You bad cheater you! :p Selket Shadowdancer 14:34, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::What!? Then I ninja title! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:36, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ford, beep beep. :::::WTF? Selket Shadowdancer 15:11, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::WTF WTF? I say; Ford, beep beep, liek third... --92.40.77.14 14:51, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::WTF WTF WTF? :D Selket Shadowdancer 15:08, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Build:R/P Poisonous Cruelty It looked finished so I put a Untested-Trial tag for AB on it. I made note of it on the discussion. Feel free to want to smite me for the change, but its the best way for input right now. Swordofcerberus 14:40, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Thats fine, thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 15:12, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Hobbies: Martial Arts Epic Win tbh-- The Assassin 22:16, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :MCMAP if you're in the Marines. --20pxGuildof 22:20, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Im in the Artillery, hence the black beret (not green). With that said I'm doing my Commando course later on this year, and yes Gates... EPIC WIN! :) Selket Shadowdancer 03:48, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Fevered Dreams Chill. Being angry won't help. ~~ 10:11, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :You know, I'm not angry about the build but more the lack of people willing to actually listen to valid points made and annoying little fucks like Crossfire who try and pick holes in people and troll on discussions, whenever people make a serious point about something and try to be constructive in debate, rather than actually try and help others make a build... better without acting like a total fucktard about it! Votes There's a difference between removing votes that are trash and removing 0-1-0 votes on a decent build. Your current one is fine. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:27, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :I dont see how it makes any difference. Selket Shadowdancer 10:31, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::0 in effectiveness means a build doesn't work atall. The CA sin works fine apart from lacking an IAS, which isn't enough to make it 0-1-0. Votes that are considerably under or overshooting a builds effectiveness to try and get it trashed will be removed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:34, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not trying to get it trashed just giving my opinion within my vote. The point is it doesn't matter if I vote it 0-1-0 or 2-3-1 it's still a trash vote, so what does it matter? Also it can be regarded as a 0 effectivness because its so slow the cripple can be removed due to the builds speed nullyfying the spike easily and the anthem would be better suited on a paragon due to attribute spread. Oh... and lastly move this discussion to the builds talk page... not mine, especially seems I actually put the chance for anyone to debate against my vote there in the first place. Selket Shadowdancer 10:39, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::0-1-0 vs 2-3-1 matters because it affects the average rating, meaning there's a pretty big change as to what category it belongs in when there's a small number of votes. The conversations fine here - your current vote is ok, this was just some general advice for future voting. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:42, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Your Assassin Is sexy. Black dye ftw. :3 ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:44, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol, yeah, finally got around to sticking black dye on all my armour. :) Looks much better now. :) Selket Shadowdancer 11:00, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Must win at staring contests. -- The Assassin 15:48, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol, why is that then? Selket Shadowdancer 17:21, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::0.0 <---your Assassin lol-- The Assassin 22:25, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Well I must admit shes been staring at the wall behind me for quite some time. o.O Selket Shadowdancer 05:41, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::and became --> 0.0? (lololol, had EC with myself. xD) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 14:06, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, EC with yourself FTL, you nub! :p Selket Shadowdancer 14:41, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nub? That's pretty leet. How the hell did you do that?-- The Assassin 14:44, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you hit it once but cancel before it changes, and then do it again. ~~ 15:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pretty epic tbh. LOL! :D Selket Shadowdancer 16:43, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's now very hard... I do it now and then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:11, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wow did it another time somewere around wikis, lulz I H4X. xD ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:07, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Srsly Stop fading away every time I pm you, you liek go afk all the time or something, stop. >< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:37, 1 June 2008 (EDT) That picture Is probably the coolest GW pic I've ever seen.-- The Assassin 12:00, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol, thankyou. :) Selket Shadowdancer 16:58, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yh pretty nice. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:00, 1 June 2008 (EDT) That picture to the right Is pretty dam awsome.-- The Assassin 21:12, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol, just admit it! You love my userpage! That's why you keep coming back! :D Selket Shadowdancer 21:19, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::I love assassins. Your page just happens to have the two coolest assassin pictures I've ever seen.-- The Assassin 22:08, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Hehe. :) Selket Shadowdancer 07:59, 4 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User%3ASelket_Shadowdancer&diff=549578&oldid=548192 Just fyi, that'll show the time their browser last cached your page ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:08, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Uh, don't quite get it, can you explain? Selket Shadowdancer 12:13, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Well, it technically is supposed to show the current time, but browsers cache (store copies of) pages for faster loading, so unless the page has been updated since they last visited, the time it shows will only change once every few days or so, when the browser recaches it :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:36, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::For example, right now it says for me "You visited my userpage at 16:07, 2 June 2008. That's right, I'm watching you!", and yet it's two and a half hours past that time. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:37, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ah, I see, any idea how I can fix it? Selket Shadowdancer 18:52, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Kindly ask people to press (control+)f5 when they load your page? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:55, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yea, basically. Or put somewhere on your page, since clicking that'll make the server refresh the page, too, which I think will make browsers need to recache it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:07, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sounds like more hard work than its worth, I think I'll just remove the userbox. Selket Shadowdancer 19:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) UW Run Sorry to hear of your *cough* PvX troubles. The run to UW sounds great. Not sure if I'll be on tonight, we have had some flooding issues about 20minutes from my house so I've been helping with the levies...and sleeping well at night ;-) [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT)~ :Oh I'm not banned here, I'm banned in Guild Wars for 3 days for inappropiate language. :) Selket Shadowdancer 14:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::...lolwut? Is Guild Wars being a bunch of pussies? That's why they have the filter option. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::That's what I said, but you know how it is. Selket Shadowdancer 14:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::If you're whining about someone cursing, take your testicles off and turn the filter on. But seriously, suck it up if you hear someone cursing. GWars = GWW??? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, some people get too anal over the stupidest of things. I'm not fussed though, I'll just play Tabula Rasa for a few days. :) Selket Shadowdancer 15:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::What's the point of the game being rated teen if people are just going to whine about language all day anyway? GW2 better be rated mature.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 15:47, 14 June 2008 (EDT) skill reference thing Hi m8, just wondered if it was ok with you if i copy the skill reference thing at the bottom of your *UBER* page, just think it would come in handy, thx :) --Ebony Darksword 12:55, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Sure go for it. Selket Shadowdancer 13:12, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::tyvm :) --Ebony Darksword 15:44, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Hello Are you by any chance in the ark angels allaince? [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 07:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :No. I used to be but not any more. Selket Shadowdancer 07:20, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :: Oh, cause i am :P [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 15:19, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ohaidere Kamadan. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:45, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ohaidere oh stained one. Selket Shadowdancer 20:58, 28 June 2008 (EDT) "This user is not a member of a guild." You should join Igor, Crossfire, and I. Just send Igor a message and he can invite you (Crossfire and I are both only members). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:57, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :I'll think on it. Got alot of stuff coming up soon that will involve me being away alot so I don't know at the moment. Selket Shadowdancer 18:29, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Crossfire igor and guild of deals, o boy that guild sounds hot —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:30, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::WTB Invite - 100k+50e gold trim yeyeyeye? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I would never pay to join a guild, ever. Selket Shadowdancer 13:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Frosty/Sandbox#Shadow_Hammer_Spiker "No need to lose Cracked Armor, it doesn't allow AL to go below 60" Theyre talking about an idea for a new version of the skill, not the current. Shadowy Burden lets you go below 60, Cracked Armor Doesn't. Gogey 13:50, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Ups /FrosTalk\ 13:59, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::I was under the impression that no skill can take armour below AL60. Selket Shadowdancer 14:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Cracked Armor can't, Shadowy Burden can. /FrosTalk\ 14:20, 7 July 2008 (EDT) R8 Sundering Zodiac Daggers of Fortitude Lolwut me too. Did I overpay with 100K + 28 ectos?-- The Gates Assassin 01:44, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah because mine only cost me 20k. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 05:43, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::WHAT!?!? How did you get that? R8s are suppose to be expensive as hell!-- The Gates Assassin 10:31, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Fortunately not everyone seems to think so. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 12:48, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::That Selket is a slippery sausage. /FrosTalk\ 12:49, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Well if others are not going to endow themselves with the knowledge that such an item is worth a fair amount in trade then I sure as hell aint going to tell them, especailly when it benefits me. Morale of the story? Do your homework kids! Selket Shadowdancer 12:51, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Your Vote What are you referring to when you say other builds can do it better? 08:53, 21 July 2008 (EDT) -bump- in case you somehow missed the question. Thanks, 14:22, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I didn't miss it, I have no need to validate my vote seems two admins and a BM have gone over all the votes and all deemed my vote valid. Considering my vote is a pretty fair 3-3-3 I would advise simply stop aggrovating me over the matter please. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 05:13, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't see how I could have been aggravating, I simply asked you a question. My point in the question was to find out if you think another class can do it better, or another Assassin/Any build could. If it's the latter, I'd ask for the build to compare and would adjust my vote accordingly. As for the admins, I was sent to you to discuss before I go back to them which I think is fair. Your response was kind've irritating so I hope it doesn't continue in that way. 09:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::My response was polite enough so if you find it irritating then thats your problem. Also Don't didn't SEND you to me, he advised you that the first point of call should be with the voter before making an argument on the AN. As already said, two admins and a BM have already deemed my vote valid after overlooking the votes, made obvious by the fact that the debate over the votes has now been removed from the AN after further scrutiny. So I'm not changing what is already a pretty fair vote anyway, and there's absolutely no point in pressing me further on the matter either. Selket Shadowdancer 10:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::What I find irritating is the lack of an answer to a harmless question. If the build you're in reference to is an Assasin primary, and is better, I'll be changing my vote. Do you mind giving me the address to the build which does it better? 10:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::What I find irritaing is that you keep aggrovating me on a subject I quite frankly couldn't give a shit about. Give it a rest. Selket Shadowdancer 11:15, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::You two jarheads are cruising for a court marshal; A COURT MASHAL OF PAYYYYYYYN! OOOOH YEEEEAAAAH! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:21, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::lol, anyway back to selket, you said that other builds do it better. I'm asking you to explain your vote, which build does it better? As a side note, it really doesn't matter if you care about the subject. If that were the case, anyone being asked to explain could simply say, "I don't care about that so I'm not going to answer". That's obviously not a valid reason wouldn't you agree? 11:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::No. Selket is a mule; the harder you push, the more he'll resist. Beside the fact he already asked you to stop pressing the issue. Now stop or you're gonna get more Macho Man Randy Savage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:30, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Alright. I've followed Dont's request by coming here and attempting. I can't seem to get an answer, so now I guess I can go the next step. All I'm looking for is the build which does it better lol 11:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::There is no next step? The vote's been judged valid (apparently, according to the above). And admin won't try to force Selket to answer your question either tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::My problem is that his vote references another build as doing it better, that's why he voted lower. If there isn't a build which does it better, then his vote is invalid. Since he won't give what he was referencing, there is no way to decide either way if his vote is accurate. 11:40, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::There's plenty of raptor farmer builds out there and which one works better or best is a matter of opinion; All that you will get from this is a long arguement over why X is better than Y and it will ultimately result in Selket getting fed up and revoting that comment out of his reasoning and coming up with something else to justify the 3-3-3 vote. Bear in mind that even if "no other build does it better", you can still give a build a low score if the effort of doing what it is designed to do outweighs the benefits of doing it. You really should just drop it and redirect your energy elsewhere because no reward will come from this other than maybe a petty victory in getting Selket to reword a voting comment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:56, 23 July 2008 (EDT) E/A raptor farming is faster than A/E. Happy? --84.24.206.123 11:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :According to the ele builds listed on the talk page, this assasin build does it faster than they do, so not axactly. 11:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::@Panic: I'm sure you've heard the saying, "It's the principle of the matter". I didn't come here flaming him (and haven't flamed him), I just asked which build does it better. He has refused to answer...and for the life of me, have no idea why. As for debating if X > Y, it's easy in this matter. Which kills faster? According to the author and an anon, this one kills in a minute or less - including Rekoff. As an aside, jarhead = marine, soldier = army. 12:07, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::To clarify my feelings for the guy, I like him, if for no other reason than he's in the service. I do hope this is worked out with both of us having a mutual friendship. 12:11, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::I've got better things to do with my time than validate a vote that three people, who have the power to validate it or not, have already validated. End of discussion. Now keep this shit off my talk page. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 12:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually, it's not. Dont said that it is perfectly fine to compare a build to another class's build... he did not say that your vote was intrinsically valid. The way I took it is to mean that if you have a build which truly is superior, even if it's from another class, then your rating is valid. So, I was trying to find out which one you used to compare it to. I think I'm getting close to trolling, not with intent, but with your refusal to answer - since you don't have to, so I'll take it up elsewhere. I'm sorry that you found it too inconvenient to simply refer me to a build. 12:28, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::If my vote was invalid it would have been removed by one of the many people with the power to do so before the issue was removed from the AN, now for the last fucking time stop fucking annoying me on the issue because as already said, I don't give a flying fuck about it for fucks sake! Selket Shadowdancer 12:38, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Did I not say I wouldn't ask you again here? I guess you haven't gotten your reading comprehension badge yet. 12:40, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::How about just STFU and go take your annoyance somewhere else. Selket Shadowdancer 12:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::How about letting this die by stopping the STFU comments? 12:43, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::How about letting it die like you should have a long time ago by ... ummm... shutting the fuck up? Seriously, you starting to become more annoying that a whore with a thorn in her pussy. Selket Shadowdancer 12:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I don't know anyone that would take a STFU and sit down except a pussy or a coward. Quit with the stfu comments and I'll leave this section of your talk in peace. 12:49, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::The STFU then. You have no reason to be here so just go away and do something worthwhile with your time. Selket Shadowdancer 12:54, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Are you trying to goad me? Just leave it out man. We were/are both in the service, I wasn't rude to you, so show a little decency and let your comment be civil. That's all I'm asking. 12:57, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Both of you, stop being idiots and let it die. --84.24.206.123 12:51, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :It's not being idiotic to request a civil comment. I won't flame back, or be rude to him, but I'm not going to let him end on an stfu. 12:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::What are you? 12? It's like being in school again. "Oh look miss he called me names first so I had to say something!" Honestly thats just a joke. Grow up and act like the man you're supposed to be! Selket Shadowdancer 12:56, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::(EXx2)Actually, I haven't used any profanity against you, although you have. I've been civil to you although you haven't. So no, I wouldn't say I'm behaving like a 12yo. 13:00, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, I'm really going to be civil to someone who won't leave me alone over *gasp* a videogame! Selket Shadowdancer 13:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::ChoytW: You are being an idiot. You know he wont say a damn thing civil under these circumstances. Selket: Don't bother. --84.24.206.123 12:58, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Congratulations, you are both making a strong case for PvXwiki:STFU to be implemented as policy. It's not an official policy now, but I would suggest reading it and applying it here, because it's just good advice and taking 20 minutes on your own initiative now can prevent taking a day enforced by an admin later. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Funnily enough I've told him to STFU countless times already after reading that, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 13:00, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Try the "When this should never be used" section. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:02, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Try the "I dont give a fuck!" section. Now when you people have finished harassing me... Selket Shadowdancer 13:04, 23 July 2008 (EDT)